Tom Shelvocke
Sobre Tom Shelvocke é um dos maiores aliados de Arthur Penhaligon em sua jornada para reaver as Chaves para o Reino. O filho adotado do Arquiteto, Tom possui poder incrível, embora sua paixão seja apenas velejar. Ele apareceu em diversos momentos da história, vivenciando e comerciando com várias pessoas ao curso do mundo, até o dia em que ele foi confrontado e capturado por Terrível Terça-Feira. Desde então passou a servi-lo como uma espécie de segurança, atendente e "polícia de elite", tudo ao mesmo tempo. É libertado graças a Arthur e Suzy. Características Pessoais Nome: Tom Shelvocke; O Marinheiro Idade: Desconhecida, no mínimo 10.000 anos Sexo: Masculino Classificações: Habitante; Filho do Arquiteto Obra: The Keys to the Kingdom Ficha de Combate Classe: 3-B/3 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Regeneração (Rank G), Magia, Teletransporte, Manipulação da Nulidade, Manipulação Temporal e Manipulação Material, Resistência ao Nada, extrema habilidade em combate e navegação Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: Supernova (Constatou que Terrível Terça-Feira só conseguiu derrotá-lo pois estava com a Chave, e mesmo assim poderia tê-lo vencido se não tivesse bebido demais. Crepúsculo de Segunda-Feira ficou surpreso que Terrível Terça-Feira tinha conseguido dominar Tom, mesmo com a Chave. Deve escalar ao Flautista, que se mantém com outros Dias em combate) Velocidade: Mais rápido que a luz (8300.49c; Pode reagir á seres utilizando Chaves em combate) Força: GN (No mínimo comparável a Sentinelas) Defesa: Supernova (Resistiu á força de Terrível Terça-Feira) Vigor: Muito Alto (Pode viajar e lutar por dias a fio sem se cansar) Alcance: Poucos metros fisicamente via arpão, várias centenas de metros via poderes e atirar o arpão Inteligência: Acima do Normal. Tom é tanto um marinheiro quanto combatente nato, e possui vários milhares de anos de conhecimento e experiência com o universo. Fraqueza(s): Nenhuma Parafernália Arpão: A arma mais notável de Tom em combate; Um grande arpão de marinheiro que emite tanto luz como trevas, ele tem um poder de ataque extremamente alto, podendo ser jogado a distância e automaticamente mirar em todos os inimigos, atravessando-os antes de retornar ás mãos de Tom. Mesmo se for apagado da existência ou destruído, o arpão re-aparece nas mãos de Tom quando ele desejar ou necessitar. O arpão aparenta emitir uma onda de som extremamente poderosa ao atingir algo, causando dor agoniante em todos nas proximidades, especialmente na zona de impacto. O arpão pode canalizar os poderes de Tom, podendo, por exemplo, transformar matéria em água salgada em um impacto. Suprimentos: Tom possui vários itens dos mais variados tipos, a maior parte relacionado á navegação. *'Capuz & Capa Estelares': Um capuz e uma capa douradas e fluidas, feitas de luz solar solidificada; Eles protegem Tom de calor, mesmo do núcleo do sol, e o capuz permite ele encarar coisas brilhantes como o sol sem se cegar. *'Botas Imateriais': Botas especiais que permitem Tom a caminhar sobre todo o tipo de substância, como ácidos, lava, solos gravitacionalmente instáveis, locais que distorcem a realidade e até mesmo o Nada (Embora não permanentemente). Note que as botas não garantem imunidade ou sequer uma resistência própria, somente permitem que Tom caminhe sobre esse tipo de ambiente. Técnicas Especiais Feitiços: Tom tem o conhecimento de vários feitiços, mas de uso extremamente específico e geralmente inaplicáveis em combate. Em um dos seus feitiços, ele se mostrou como capaz de viajar para dentro de dimensões de bolso. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Livros Categoria:Classe B/3 Categoria:Usuários de Armas Brancas Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:The Keys to the Kingdom Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Entidades Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Niilomanipuladores Categoria:Formato antigo Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada